Uncovered
by vistilia.actdros
Summary: Turian military officer Vistilia Actdros and her crew uncover the existence of a new planet in the Gemmae system. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written.


"Ma'am?" Came the familiar voice over the intercomm to her room. It was the Comm  
>specialist, Desen Viryn.<br>Vistilia looked at her bedside clock "2:36" she muttered to herself. She hadn't slept much in  
>days due to nightmares she'd been having over the past two months. They had always been the<br>same thing, always her mother.  
>"Ma'am, are you awake?" The voice asked again.<br>She really didn't want to answer, but it was probably important.  
>"Yes?" She said aloud.<br>"Sorry to wake you, Ma'am. But the ship's navigation systems have malfunctioned."  
>Great, just what she needed, she groaned.<br>"What're you waiting for then? Get the engineers on it." She said, her frustration clear in her  
>voice.<br>"They're already on it, Ma'am. But our engineers alone can't fix this, we'll need more." Replied  
>the voice.<br>"We have other ships with us, get their engineers here. I don't care how long it takes." She  
>was clearly frustrated.<br>"Yes Ma'am, we'll ask the Buskilov and Equinox to assist in the repairs."  
>Maybe she could get some rest now she thought to herself. She glanced once more at her clock<br>2:38 it read. She was about to lay down when she noticed the photo of her mate, Adrien. She  
>reached over for it and stared at it. "Spirits, Adrien. I wish you were here.." She whispered at<br>his photo, hoping he'd talk back. She lost track of time and fondly remembered when they'd  
>first met on Palaven. She placed the photo back on her table and got up, there was no way she<br>was sleeping at all. She walked over to her chair by the small window in her cabin and sat  
>down.<br>"Maybe I should join C-Sec." She said to herself.  
>She wanted to spend more time with her mate, but he was also busy. He is the Primarch of<br>Palaven after all. She started to wonder if calling him was a good idea, but she thought against  
>it, believing he would be asleep by now. She eventually did fall asleep in her chair and had a<br>relatively peaceful sleep.  
>"Ma'am, we've just lost propulsion!" The voice of Desen came over the intercomm, waking her<br>up.  
>"For the love of the Spirits, Viryn. What's the cause?" She asked, nearly growling.<br>"Unknown, Ma'am. The engineers think it might have something to do with solar radiation." He  
>replied.<br>"Solar radiation my ass, it has to be a problem with the ship." she said back.  
>"I'll tell the engineers that, Ma'am...Ma'am, when was the last time you visited the shooting<br>range? You sound stressed out." He said, his tone sounded concerned.  
>"I'm fine, Viryn, now can I get some sleep?" She said.<br>"I think it'd be wiser for you to stay up, Ma'am. The ship is acting oddly and such. You're not  
>needed, so you could stay in your quarters if you'd like."<br>She didn't say anything back at first. Of course she wasn't going to leave her quarters, she'd  
>rather sleep. "Well. I'd much rather sleep right now. Just wake me or start pounding on the<br>door if we lose an essential system." She could tell Viryn was about to speak.  
>"Life support is the only system I mean by that."<br>"Yes Ma'am." He said and went back to work.  
>She decided to at least get into her uniform, she had the feeling she's have to go out and onto<br>the bridge soon. Getting up from her chair, she walked to the side of her bed. She had left  
>her uniform folded on her bed when she came into her room. She begun getting dressed and<br>once finished, adjusted her tunic. "There we are." She said to herself. She was just about to  
>sit down.<br>"Ma'am? We've...Found a planet!" Came Viryn's voice again.  
>"I'm not going to call you a liar, but are you 100% sure? There aren't any planets in this system."<br>"We're looking at it right now, Ma'am. We're just waiting on your order before we begin  
>sending probes down."<br>"I'll be there in a moment." She said and left her room, heading towards the elevator.  
>Once entering the elevator she input the command to take her to the bridge.<br>It felt like a long ride to her. She had time to think. The last time she checked, there weren't  
>any planets in the Gemmae system. Is it possible they had just sighted another asteroid? There<br>were questions swirling in her head when they were cast aside once the elevator announced  
>it's arrival. She stepped out onto the bridge.<br>"Officer on deck!" Called everyone as they turned to her and saluted.  
>"At ease, all of you." She said and headed towards the Comm specialist.<br>"Where's this planet at?" She asked, straight to the point.  
>"There, Ma'am." He pointed at his computer, on it was the image of the planet.<br>The planet was white. It took her a moment to figure out it was frozen solid. Turians didn't  
>like the cold, so she shivered at the thought of being on the surface, alone and stranded.<br>"Send the probes down, Viryn." She said.  
>"Yes Ma'am." He replied and typed in the command to launch an exploration probe to the<br>surface.  
>It took a few moments for the probe to activate upon hitting the ground. The images it<br>returned confirmed it. It was a frozen planet. The probe read that it's surface temperature was  
>-84 degrees celsius. And it was on the day side that the probe landed.<br>"She's a cold one, Ma'am." Said Viryn.  
>"Agreed. Send the probe's scans to Palaven command, I'm going back to my quarters to sleep."<br>She said and begun heading towards the elevator.  
>"Ma'am, wait." She turned to him.<br>"Yes, Viryn?" She asked. She didn't want to be awake for a second longer.  
>"What will we name it?" He asked.<br>She thought for a moment, and remembered the name of the turian spirit of love.  
>"We'll name it Vailen." She said, and walked into the elevator to return to her Quarters.<p> 


End file.
